Smiling With His Eyes One Direction fan fiction
by Eireanne13
Summary: A One Direction FanFiction. When 15 yr old Australian girl, Eireanne moves to London & becomes friends with Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis, although becoming very close with cheeky Harry but can their relationship survive the drama ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Smiling with his Eyes**  
Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so your thoughts are much appreciated!  
P.S. I've used my friends and my own first names (the last names I just made up).  
And my name is pronounced Erin and just spelled Eireanne for anyone remotely interested.

**Chapter 1**  
**February 2010**  
As I made my way through the school gates of 'Jefferson College', I'm having mixed emotions. It was three weeks since I moved from Sydney to London and I was ready to make a new start. "Hi, I'm Eireanne Morley. I'm meant to be starting today." I said to the lady in Admissions.  
"Oh yes, your Mum told me you were arriving today." Her ecstatic voice was both cringe-worthy and funny. "I'll just set you up with a guide to show you around to where your classes are, your locker, that kind of thing." She rambled on for a while, I just nodded occasionally as I was really tired.

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly while twiddling my thumbs, a girl who I guessed was my guide entered, she was beautiful and tall with shoulder length blond hair and vibrant green eyes. "Hiya, I'm Kristin your helping hand and you are Eireanne I'm guessing."  
Kristin seemed really nice but of course she pronounced my name wrong. It happened a lot when I lived in Australia as well. I've always loved my name but every time someone said it wrong I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I know people don't intend on saying it wrong so now I just brush it off.

"Yeah, Eireanne, hi. Are you in year 10...wait no sixth form? Sorry I still have to get used to these terms." I said as a nervous giggle escaped me. God, I am a sad excuse for a human being.  
"Yeah I'm in sixth form. Is that an Australian accent I hear?" Kristin asked as we walked in the hallway to my locker.  
"It is, I came here from Sydney three weeks ago with my family." I said as we stopped at my locker. "Uh, how do I do this? I've never had a proper locker in my old school."  
"Yeah sure" Kristin said gracefully. Kristin was incredibly kind towards me and we had so much in common, I felt so relieved that she welcomed me with open arms because I was worried about the whole making friends situation.  
As she was fiddling with my locker, I studied her unlocking it so I would be able to do it myself 'cause God knows I wouldn't be able to figure it out myself. When she unlocked it I put my unwanted stuff in there. "Thanks" I said letting out a sigh of relief.  
Kristin looked at her watch and said "Okay we have 10 minutes 'til lunch so I'll check if we have any classes together and I'll show you where your classes are. Pass me your timetable?...Okay we have Art, Maths and Science together!"

After showing me around, Kristin insisted I sat with her and her friends for lunch. We sat over where her and her friends usually sit and as soon as we settled down the bell rang. Blimey, there were so much more people in this school than Sydney. It was like a stampede! As the crowd died down, 7 people came up to us; I'm guessing it was Kristin's friends.

"Okay, well Eireanne this is Annie, Louis, Zayn, Renee, Niall, Harry and this is Liam, my stepbrother. Everyone, this is Eireanne she just moved here from Sydney, Australia a few weeks back" Kristin said as we were unpacking our lunch. They all chorused hi and hey, although Harry gave me a wink and a smile that lingered on, I returned a smile as wasn't complaining because Harry was hot and as my Australian friends would put it I was 'single and ready to mingle'! As I was eating I noticed that Annie and Zayn were a couple and Renee and Niall were a couple too. I found out a heap of stuff from everyone about themselves, England, school and what not. Some of the stuff I found out about my new friends were a bit random for knowing them for 1 day. Finding out that Liam has a fear of spoons and doesn't use them for example was a bit shocking initially but each to his own!  
After lunch, I had History with Renee and Kristin. I quickly found out the protocol of History Lessons with some help from the girls.

Act as if you're working ahead to stop any interaction or questions from the teacherNever draw any attention to yourself e.g. don't ask any non-related question; as the teacher will rant on about your must always not do the work for your own survival because it's majorly hard and boring and as a result of that you will die!

After a busy day of making friends, learning many social lessons, and figuring out how to unlock a locker, I headed home. Because Harry lived nearby me I walked with him but we took a detour to the local café. As Harry and I sat down waiting for our orders he asked me about my family and why I moved.  
"Well, my Mum was promoted from her job and that meant moving so I moved here with her, my brother and my sister. At first I was dreading to go, you know leaving friends and everything behind but I'd always wanted to live here and my Mum was so excited to go and every time I saw her face light up about it I knew to go. " I said to Harry. His eyes were filled with so much intent, you knew that he was actually listening and was interested in what you had to say, it was really good to know that. The majority of boys that were in my class were sloppy idiots and never really cared what girls had to say. And here I was sitting with an amazing guy and I was babbling, again and I wasn't even aware of it.  
"Wow." Harry replied.  
"Wow, what?"  
"You're a motor mouth, aren't you!" Harry said with a smirk across his face.  
"Aw, please don't make fun of me, I really cannot help it I think its generic or something."  
"Hey, I wasn't saying I didn't like it"  
I blushed. I've always found it so easy to talk with guys and I had so many guy friends back in Sydney so I found it weird that one boy could change that and all we were doing is talking and having a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry readers that it's taken me this long to upload this chapter. It's been really hectic for me lately because I've had multiple exams and assignments happening. I hope this will make up for it and I'll do the next chapter ASAP. Love you all E x

**Chapter 2**

After we'd finished our coffee Harry walked me home. "So do you have a boyfriend back in Sydney?" Harry asked. I was a bit stunned at what he was asking, I mean it's not like Harry wasn't allowed to ask that or anything but it was just out of the blue.

"Ah no, there's no one in that department. I mean there was, but when I told him that I was moving he broke up with me… and right before I left… I found out he was cheating on me when we were together" I stammered. I thought I recovered but when I heard it again it breaks my heart.

Harry said in a brighter tone "Well he doesn't deserve you and he's a dick for cheating on you. Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

I just laughed. Deep down I knew Harry was right. "What about you any lucky girls in your life?"

"No not at the moment but I am on the look for the right girl"

We had made it to my house and I thanked Harry for the talk and coffee and said goodbye. As I entered the house I called out to see if anyone was in. Charlotte then scared me saying "Who was that outside then? You cheeky girl! You haven't got a boyfriend on your first day have you?"

"Jeez, Big Brother much. Harry's just a friend." I walked off hoping that soon that relationship status could change from friend to boyfriend.

At dinner I was thinking about Harry. I kind of zoned out of everything around me. When he said that he was looking for the right girl I was so happy. Harry and I have chemistry and I did like him a lot. His smile, his emerald green eyes and his curly brown hair. He was funny, charming and really nice.

"Knock knock" Mum said peeping through the door. "Hi darl, are you okay you seemed off with the fairies at dinner? Like something was wrong. How was your first day?" Oh god she knew!

"Yeah I'm fine and school was good I made some friends so I guess that was good"

"Oh I made some friends too at work" Now, knowing my Mum she's gonna continue on about this. "Yeah her name's Anne, Anne Styles" You've got to be kidding me. Harry's Mum! This isn't happening. The boy I'm crushing on's Mum is friends with my Mum.

All I could to is smile at Mum, smiling to try and hide my embarrassment. "We were talking and she's really lovely. She said she had a son in your year at school, Henry or Harold or something."

My stupid self at that point blurted out "His name's Harry Mum!"

"Yes Harry, wait how do you know him?"

"Um don't worry. Look Mum as much as I'd love to keep on chatting with you, I've got school tomorrow so can we call it a night?"

"Sure love, night night" Mum kissed me on the forehead and tucked me in like she used to when I was young. I think after she left my room, Mum knew that there was something up.

As I was trying to fall asleep I found myself distracted again.

Harry's POV

Ever since I came home from Eireanne's house I was thinking of her. I was thinking of her the whole night. At dinner, I was unaware of everything around me that was obvious when I ate my dinner, burnt. Her name is just so beautiful, those eyes that change from a fresh green to a bright blue, that luscious long dark brown hair. Her laugh and smile that could make anyone happy and the kindness and understanding she has towards others. I loved. I wanted to take in every part of her when we were together because she was just stunning.

"Hey" Mum said as she sat down on the end of my bed.

"Hi, dinner was great by the way"

"Harry the dinner was burnt. There's no way you can say I cooked it well. I hated it!" I just nodded and broke out a small smile. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about you seem a bit out of it tonight. Is something wrong?" Nothing was wrong, everything was far from wrong. I did want to tell Mum about Eireanne but I chose not to, not yet.

"Um ah yeah, everything's fine. How about you? How's work?"

"It's all good the usual. That reminds me, I was talking with the new girl, Sandra and she said she had a daughter your age at school, ah Eireanne the name was. Lovely name and the spelling's beautiful."

"Oh really. Well I'll ask the others if they've heard of her and maybe she can hang out with us" I didn't like lying to my Mum but I thought if I start talking, I won't be able to stop.

After a bit of chatting Mum said goodnight. That night I hoped to know Eireanne better as the days went on.

\


	3. Chapter 3

***MUST READ* Due to my friends in this story request for changes I will be making a minor character change. Instead of Annie being with Zayn she will be with Liam. Sorry if this annoys you.**

**IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU COULD PLEASE GIVE SOME FEEDBACK TO ME ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. GOOD OR BAD. **

**Hi readers! Again I'm so sorry I've been MIA lately. Been a lot of drama at home, but I swear to you, as we speak Chapter 4 is being written. Love E xx **

**Chapter 3**

As I awoke, I almost forgot the potentially embarrassing news I was told last night. Trudging down the stairs for breakfast, I thought of all the things that my Mum could blurt out about me to Harry's Mum. I was then side-tracked when my stomach decided to sound like a dying whale!

Need food. After having my Vegemite toast and orange juice (I brought a few jars over from Sydney because I love it) I was satisfied. Everyone had just left for work so I could blast music. While blasting Taylor Swift's Fearless album, I had gotten ready for school, with occasional breaks for hair whipping. It got to 8:30 when I left for school. The school wasn't that far away from the school so I could easily walk there within 10 minutes. As I was walking, I heard someone shout my name. Turning around I saw Annie catching up to me.

"Oh, hey Annie!"

"Hey I thought it was you walking, how's life?" Annie asked me.

"Nothing much, I've still got cardboard boxes surrounding us at home… Hey can I ask you something?" I thought I'd ask her about Harry.

"Yeah of course. Go ahead"

"Okay so can you tell me about Harry"

"Well, he has an older sister, Gemma, she's like years older. He's got an amazing voice. He was in a band called White Eskimo but they broke up because Will, their drummer moved away. He's parent got divorced when he was younger… he must've been uh seven. Then his Mum got remarried when he was 12. Oh and last year with his then girlfriend, Bridget, he said he loved her and then she dumped him….but if you asked me she never treated him right."

"Wow. Why do you know so much about him?"

"I practically grew up with him. I've known him since preschool. We were always the ones to wander off from the group and explore. He's like a brother to me."

"Aw sweet. Before I forget, I think we have Art together this morning, don't we, with Kristin and Zayn?" I asked as we turned into the school gates.

"Yeah we do. Great, you'll love Mr Cartwright! He's so hot, he's like a combination of Ryan Gosling and Shia Labeouf. But don't tell Liam I said that."

And that was when I saw Harry.

Harry's POV

"All I'm saying is that I don't understand how Pikachu can defeat like everyone when he's only this small yellow thing!" Louis exclaimed while I slowly zoned out when I saw Eireanne walk through the gates with Annie. "Hey, is there anyone in there? Earth to Harry"

"Uh yeah huh" I mumbled, still dazed.

"Honestly Hazza sometimes you're half boy, half potato. Ever since Eireanne arrived you've acted…oh wait now I know, you fancy her don't you?"

"Do you need a megaphone for that, Shh Lou! Okay, I admit I do like her…but can we keep it between you and me?"

"Yeah for sure, my lips are sealed"

I didn't want to tell anyone or let them find out but if anyone was to find out I'd be happy it was Louis. Besides, he's so sneaky that he would know sooner or later.

As they were walking in, Liam and Annie noticed each other and he opened his arms to her and she rushed into his arms, giving him a bear hug and a light peck on the lips.

"Kids these days, never can control them" Eireanne said with a chuckle as she came up to me, relating to Liam and Annie's PDA.

Louis then went to talk to Zayn.

I laughed and smiled. "Hey"

"Hi"

"So I was walking past your house on the way to school and I was going to drop by and see if you wanted to walk with me…but, when I came to your place I could hear and see you from your bedroom window singing and doing some hard-core dancing…and hair flipping." I said with a huge grin.

"Oh God. Look don't laugh but everyone goes to start their day early. Mum and Charlotte leave for work together and Conan goes to Uni. So it's practically the only time I get the house to myself so…" Eireanne replies with a hopeful look on her face to see if I will understand.

All I could do is laugh.

"Shut up!" she said with a laugh as she punched me in the arm.

"Ow! You Australian girls don't back down do you?"

"No we don't. Come on, let's go to registration." She said and we walked with the others to registration.


	4. Chapter 4

**IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU COULD PLEASE GIVE SOME FEEDBACK TO ME ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. GOOD OR BAD. Love E xx**

"Okay class, now settle down!" Mr Cartwright bellowed as he entered the classroom, his voice deep and husky.

"Wow! He's…he's…" I stuttered, absolutely speechless.

"Told you." Annie stated. As Mr Cartwright reached up to get the charcoal from the top of the shelf, all us girls sighed as we gawked at him and sat with one hand rested on our chins and our mouths wide open.

Annie was right. Mr Cartwright was definitely the hottest teacher I've seen, probably because he was the only teacher I've had that didn't look ancient but rather in his early thirties.

"Hey Annie, do you really want me to tell your boyfriend about what you talk about in here?" Zayn whispered to us, smirking at Annie because he knew how protective Liam was towards her. Kristin and I turned to Annie, her face guilty and defeated. She's only been with Liam for a little while now and but they're the cutest couple ever. They're in that moment of the relationship where everything's new and innocent.

"What I want to see in your artwork is yourself on the canvas, make your inspiration come from within and be creative! And remember this is 30% of your grade so make it count." Mr Cartwright announced. At that point I was confused for what to do with the assignment; a million thoughts and ideas were rushing through my head all at once.

"What about this? I do four parts on a canvas about me when I was 7 then 12, myself now and how I see myself when I'm older, like I'm representing the rollercoaster of life" Zayn said with a hopeful smile for our approval.

"Sounds good Zayney" Kristin answered cheerfully.

After Mr Cartwright aka Mr Fittie (Yes, I have already given him a nickname!) had fully explained the assignment we were given time to plan for it. "Oh god, I have no idea what to do! I like elephants and bees and boys and" Annie blurted.

"Annie, stop! Breathe, okay" Kristin said. Annie took 3 deep breaths and had calmed down.

For the rest of the lesson I made a mind map of all the things I love and what art techniques I was interested in. And then I noticed from all the ideas written on paper, that I have a lot of thoughts running through my head. I do realise that it's a fact of life that girls overthink things but for me, I must have 2 girls inside of me. The bell rang suddenly for recess and everyone had rushed out of the classroom, including Annie, Zayn and Kristin. "So Eireanne, you enjoyed your first Art lesson?" Mr Hottie questioned.

"Ah yeah… I mean it's not that different from my old school but I like it" I replied quickly, wavering to get out of the classroom and eat.

"Do you have any bright ideas for the assignment?"

"To be honest, I have lots of ideas but I can't decide".

Before Mr Fittie could speak again, Harry, Niall and Renee came to my rescue, poking their head in the classroom "Sir, can we steal Eireanne from you? She has a rare condition where if she's asked many questions with an empty stomach she can get rather dangerous...It's not pretty." Harry said, whispering the last part. I let out a giggle standing there awkwardly, waiting to go.

"Sure thing. You know" Sir started but stopped when he saw me being yanked by the arm out of the classroom by Renee and the boys following behind. Niall, Renee, Harry and I sat down with the others under the tree, they were already eating.

"Eireanne, we're really sorry we left you behind just then. Mr Hotti-Cartwright is um ah...known for talking too much." Kristin said blushing at her mistake. Annie smiled and winked to Zayn and I as we grinned while everyone else just stared at us confused.

"Anyway…us guys have a little announcement." Louis said standing up with the other boys.

All us girls knew nothing about this so we were all listening. "So we've been thinking for a while now and we've decided that we want to try out for X-Factor!" Zayn revealed. I immediately was surprised even though I did know that the boys could all sing. It was a good surprise.

Liam informed us some more on it "We just thought we'd try out as a group and see how we go. I mean we're just doing it for fun!"

"Plus we have been told that we're good, but that's from our Mum's, so we'd like to know what the judges think." Harry added.

Kristin and Annie got up and hugged Liam. I went over to talk with Zayn, Louis and Harry about it.

"So have you thought of any names for yourself?" I asked Zayn, Louis and Harry. They all shook their heads. "You know, I think I can contribute with that then. How about … 5 second rule!" the boys stared at me laughing like an idiot for a bit before joining in.

"Wow Eireanne that is great! Do you think you could make our costumes too for the audition? I'm thinking lots of Lycra!" Louis joked and chuckled.

"B-but why?" I overheard Renee stutter. I looked over to see Niall comforting and talking Renee while she sobbed silently on the grass. I started to worry. Next, I see Renee running off crying with Niall racing after her.


End file.
